


Trust Me!

by ClassicTrekker



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTrekker/pseuds/ClassicTrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin takes drastic measures to prove a point to Hawke. What will this do to their friendship, and to the Airwolf team??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea suggested to me by Starclipper01, with some refining from Mychand over at FanFiction.net. None of my previous works infringe on this one, so String and Caitlin are not together romantically as the story begins. Enjoy!!

_Maybe this'll get through his thick skull,_ Caitlin O'Shannessy thought to herself as she headed out towards the Lair in the patriotically-painted Santini Air Jeep. _Besides, I'm fully checked out as an Airwolf backup pilot...and I need some solo time in order to keep my proficiency up. String and Dom do this all the time. And, maybe if I keep tellin' myself that, I'll believe it when it comes time to explain what I've done to them_ , Caitlin added reluctantly.

 

 

There was another reason Caitlin had decided to take Airwolf up for a little solo flying time—her feelings about String, and his refusal to acknowledge them. _Maybe, if he sees that I can handle Airwolf just fine by myself,_ Caitlin said to herself as she drove, _then just **maybe** he'll figure out that I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself...and that it'd be okay if he decided to let himself love me...the way I think he wants to...and the way I love him._ Caitlin was surprised at the last part of her thought, but realized, _it's the truth. I **do** love String...and I've loved him for a long time. It's just that...he can't, or **won't,** love me back. Well, maybe he'll understand, when I've finished, that I'm perfectly capable of flyin' with him...or flyin' Airwolf by myself. I mean, I've flown Airwolf—in the pilot's seat—with Dom plenty of times. _As she approached the spot where String liked to park his Jeep when he came out to the Lair, Caitlin thought over the risks she was taking. _String might never forgive me for what I'm about to do,_ she said to herself as she parked the jeep and hiked back to the Lair entrance, disarming the security system when she arrived. Once she was inside, Caitlin took a moment to admire the sleek lines of the Lady, the way she'd seen Dom and String do more than once. She had already changed into her lilac-colored flight suit, so it was simply a matter of getting her flight helmet. _Fortunately, I brought my clothes with me,_ she said to herself, _so I can change back after I land...and before String blows his top at me._ Once she had her helmet, she popped the pilot's side door seal and climbed into the commander's chair, pulling her helmet on as she did so. She took a moment to familiarize herself with the instruments, then pushed the _Start 2_ button to activate Airwolf's main rotors and electronic systems. As she watched the displays come alive, Caitlin realized why Hawke and Dom loved flying Airwolf so much. _Now I see why Dom acts the way he does about the Lady. It almost feels like...like this thing's alive,_ she thought to herself as she felt the rotors come up to liftoff speed. She nervously took hold of the cyclic and throttle, giving herself just enough power to lift Airwolf out of the Lair.

 

 

As she felt the helicopter rise out of the cone, Caitlin felt her nerves increasing. _Easy, Caity girl...don't jerk the stick around._ She'd never lifted Airwolf out of the Lair before, and was nervous that she might crash against the rocky walls of the Lair. But soon, Cait saw the sky open before her as she brought Airwolf successfully out of the Lair. _Phew,_ she said to herself as she advanced the throttle, and Airwolf began moving forward. _All right...now, I'm gonna check this mother out!!_ Caitlin said to herself, grinning under her flight helmet as she felt the helicopter pick up speed.

 

 

**Santini Air, a few moments later**

 

 

“String? Where'd Cait disappear to?” Dom asked his younger surrogate son.

 

 

“I dunno, Dom,” String replied honestly. “I mean, I saw her take off in one of the Jeeps a few minutes ago...I figured she was running an errand for you, or something. Where else would she have gone??”

 

 

“That's a good question, String,” Dom said, then suddenly got worried. “Aw, wait a sec, String. You don't think she—”

 

 

“No,” Hawke replied, then turned thoughtful. “At least, I don't _think_ she would've gone to the Lair. She knows not to go near Airwolf unless one of us is with her. But, I guess there's only one way to find out.” Grimly, Hawke grabbed another set of keys and climbed into another Jeep with Dom, headed for the Lair.

 

 

“Dom,” String said, “if she's taken Airwolf up for some kind of joy ride, she's _done. Out. Off the crew._ And, you're gonna have to decide if you want her to keep workin' for you.” Dom turned and glanced at his younger surrogate son, aghast.

 

 

“String,” Dom said, trying to calm him, “why would we kick Cait off the crew for somethin' _we_ do all the time??  And besides, she's fully checked out—you and I did that ourselves. Why do you have so many problems trusting her, anyway?”

 

 

“Dom, you know how valuable the Lady is. She's not somethin' you just take up for a joyride whenever you feel like—” String cut himself off when he realized how many times he and Dom had done exactly that, calling it a “check ride,” or a “maintenance flight,” or something of that nature.

 

 

“String?” Dom asked, noticing how quickly he had cut himself off.

 

 

“Okay, okay,” Hawke replied, his anger easing somewhat. “You're right, Dom, we _do_ the same thing...and, Cait does need to take the pilot's seat now and then, especially without there being any chance of combat. I just...wonder why she did it,” String finished.

 

 

“Maybe she's tryin' to prove a point,” Dom mumbled, hoping String wouldn't hear him.

 

 

“What point would she be trying to prove, Dominic?” String demanded.

 

 

 _Aw, nuts_ _,_ Dom said to himself. _I forgot about that confounded super-hearing of String's._ “Oh, just that she's perfectly capable of handling Airwolf,” he said out loud. “At least, in a normal situation, without anybody shootin' at her. I mean, let's face it, String, how many times has she actually _flown_ Airwolf??”

 

 

String had to stop and think about that for a moment. Yes, she'd flown Airwolf once, when String and Dom were trying to help his friend Greg Stewart's wife, Rainey, rescue her son Greg after his father was killed.  Cait had flown Airwolf to get String, who had been chased by some of the cops that Greg's mother had on her payroll. She had even confronted the sheriff, who reminded Hawke a lot of Sheriff Bogan, the one who had given Cait so much trouble in Pope County, in order to pick up Dom, Rainey, and her baby. Other than that, String and Dom had shared the majority of the flying duties.

 

 

“I get it, Dom,” String said as they continued towards the Lair.

 

 

**Aboard Airwolf**

 

 

 _Whoo-whee!!_ Caitlin said to herself as she whipped Airwolf around one of the stone outcroppings around the Lair. _Now I see why String loves flyin' her so much!_   The sheer power she felt as she guided Airwolf through the outcroppings was unlike any she'd ever felt, especially since she was flying at near maximum speed without engaging the turbos. _I couldn't handle that,_ she said to herself, _so this'll have to do._ Just then, she suddenly got worried. _String must've figured out what I've done,_ she said to herself, _and he's probably on his way to the Lair right now. What's he gonna think when he finds that Airwolf's gone? Is he gonna put two and two together and figure out that I'm flyin' her, or is he gonna think somebody found the Lair and stole her? I suppose I'll find out...soon enough._ She knew that if String and Dom were on their way to the Lair, they'd contact her as soon as they could. _We'll see what happens,_ she said to herself, knowing that she'd activated the descrambler before she took Airwolf up, and that String had a radio that communicated on the secure channel. _I'll just have to take whatever I get,_ she said to herself anxiously. She knew that Hawke could very well kick her off the crew for what she'd done, and that Dom might fire her and ship her back home to Texas. _Well...whatever happens, I'm ready,_ she said to herself. Just then, she heard a voice on the radio: _Santini_ _Ground Unit_ _to Airwolf. Airwolf, come in._

 

 

 _String,_ she said to herself. _Well, here goes._ Aloud, she said, “ _Santini Ground Unit,_ _go ahead. T_ _his is Airwolf.”_

 

 

 _Thank goodness,_ String said to himself when he recognized Caitlin's voice. _“Caitlin, this is Hawke. Where are you, and what in the hell are you doing??”_ he demanded.

 

 

 _Uh-oh,_ Caitlin said to herself. _He sounds angry._ She turned Airwolf back towards the Lair. _“I'm headed back your way, Hawke,”_ she said. _“You oughta be seein' me in about...five seconds.”_

 

 

Hawke looked up when he heard the distinctive howl of Airwolf's engines and saw the sleek black helicopter pass over his head. “Well, String?” Dom asked. “What are you gonna do??”

 

 

String hesitated a moment before he spoke into the radio again. _“Caitlin, bring Airwolf down...I'll put her back in the Lair, and then...we need to talk.”_ _I have to admit, though, I'm impressed that she got the Lady_ _ **out**_ _of the Lair with no problems,_ Hawke said to himself, and noticed Dom's expression.

 

 

**Aboard Airwolf**

 

 

“ _...and then, we need to talk.”_ Caitlin heard String's voice over the radio. _He sounds worse than angry,_ she said to herself. _He sounds furious at me. Not that I blame him...he's got every right to be angry. Well, like I said before...whatever happens, I'll—I'll deal with it._ She slowed down as she found the spot where Hawke and Dom stood waiting for her, and set Airwolf down gracefully a few feet away from them. She quickly pulled off her helmet and climbed out, the look on her face embarrassed as Hawke walked past her towards Airwolf. A moment later, he was in the commander's chair, lifting Airwolf back towards the cone of the Lair.

 

 

“Dom, I'm—I'm sorry,” Caitlin stammered as she watched Airwolf descending into the Lair. “I—I just...needed to do this. For a lot of reasons.”

 

 

“I know, Cait,” Dom replied. “I know, you were tryin' to prove a point to that stubborn mule...that you're perfectly capable of flyin' Airwolf, at least in a non-combat, non-threatening situation. But...was that the _only_ point you were tryin' to prove??”

 

 

“Not...exactly, Dom,” Caitlin said hesitantly. “I guess I was tryin' to show String that I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself...even in Airwolf...and that it'd be okay if he decided he could love me...the same way I love him.” She felt her cheeks turning a bright pink at her last statement, and hoped Dom hadn't noticed.

 

 

 _I knew it,_ Dom said to himself, barely able to keep from smiling. “You've loved him for a long time, haven't you?” Dom asked, already knowing the answer. _I'm not even gonna mention how embarrassed she looks,_ Dom said to himself, _'cause that would just make it worse...and that's the last thing I want to do._

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied. “I think I've loved him ever since I met him back in Texas...or at least it started after what happened with Horn,” she continued, and saw Dom nodding at her.

 

 

“That's what I figured, Cait,” Dom said, smiling at her. “I tried to tell String not to be too upset at you, but I dunno what he thinks—I never have.” He laid a hand comfortingly on Cait's shoulder as she smiled at him.

 

 

“I know, Dom,” Caitlin said as she stared, worriedly, into the Lair.

 

 

As String set Airwolf down in the Lair, his thoughts were turning over a mile a minute in his head. _Okay, I get it...I get that Cait's perfectly capable of flying Airwolf...at least, as long as nobody's shootin' at her...but, was there some other reason she did this? Something...personal?? Of course, I know what she told Dom, when he was insisting that he be the one to deliver Airwolf to Horn._

 

 

“ _Dom, don't do that to me,_ ” Caitlin had said. _“I care about him, too, you know. Probably **more than you know.** ” _

 

 

 _What the hell did she mean by that?_ Hawke asked himself, not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer. _I suppose...I suppose I'll just have to find out,_ he said to himself as he finished shutting Airwolf's systems down, then climbed out and sealed her up.

 

 

Walking outside a moment later, Hawke said, “Cait...you want to go back and change before we go back to the hangar?” He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, and felt like he'd done a fair job of it. _But we'll see what she thinks,_ Hawke said to himself.

 

 

“Sure, String,” Cait replied, turning and walking back into the Lair. While she was gone, Dom turned to String and said, “See, String? She brought our Lady back without a scratch. Doesn't that—” Dom was forced to cut himself off when String interrupted him.

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String interrupted. “Whatever you might be thinking, I guess...I guess it does.” Dom searched String's face for further explanation, but found none. Just then, Cait walked back out of the hangar in the jeans and T-shirt she'd been wearing when she came in that morning. “Okay, guys,” she said nervously, “I'm ready to go. Dom, I think I'll ride back with you...okay?” String didn't fail to notice her tone of voice. _Ouch,_ he said to himself. _But, I suppose I deserve it, reacting the way I did._

 

 

“Sure, Cait,” Dom said as they walked to one of the Jeeps. “We'll see you back at the hangar, String.”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String said as Caitlin and Dom climbed into one Jeep and drove off. String reactivated the Lair's security system, then climbed into the other Jeep and headed back towards the hangar, his thoughts still in turmoil.

 

 

 _I get it, already,_ String said to himself as he drove. _I get how capable Caitlin is...but was that all she was trying to do? Was she trying to get me to see...something else?_ Hawke thought back to the time last year when he and Caitlin had been forced to kiss on that movie set...and he remembered how... _right_ it felt to kiss her that way, especially after the director egged him on to make the kiss more realistic. Then, a few months ago, Caitlin had kissed him after she and Archangel walked off the ship that Sawyer had kept her prisoner on. And Hawke thought there was something...more than just gratitude for Hawke and Dom's saving her life behind Caitlin's kiss. _Was she trying to show me that...she was okay? And that it'd be okay if I decided I could love her? Or am I just letting my ego run away with me??_

 

 

 _I don't like this,_ Hawke said to himself as he drove, feeling his anger lessening. _I—I need to stay angry, dammit!  Cait had no right to do what she did, and she needs to know that!!_

 

 

 _But, maybe she was tryin' to prove a point, String._ Hawke heard a voice in his head talking to him. _The question  
is...can you see her point, and understand it?? Think about this, String...you already know she's perfectly capable of defending herself...and you see what kind of a pilot she is. You just need to figure out how you feel...about her._ Hawke had to admit, he wasn't sure how he felt about Caitlin. _I mean, I care about her, as a friend and all that...but...is that all?_ He remembered how Caitlin had kissed him after she came off the ship that Ken Sawyer had been holding her prisoner on. _It felt like a smaller version of that kiss on the movie set,_ he said to himself. _Was she...tryin' to tell me something, just like what she did today?_ Hawke turned those questions over in his mind as he drove, trying to determine what he was going to say to Caitlin when he saw her again. _First thing, I owe her an apology for the way I acted...Dom's right. Why should I get mad at Cait for doin' exactly what Dom and I do all the time? That...that was uncalled for._

 

 

By the time String had gotten back to the Lair, Cait and Dom were already there, and had begun shutting things down. “Good to see you back, String,” Dom said, smiling at him. “You okay?”

 

 

The silence that followed made both Dom and Caitlin nervous. Finally, String said, “Yeah, Dom. I'm—I'm okay. And, Cait, I—I owe you an apology for the way I acted earlier...I was angry, concerned, worried...and I took it out on you. I—I'm sorry.” He glanced hesitantly at Caitlin, and wondered what she was thinking.

 

 

“Apology accepted, String,” Caitlin said, and Hawke noticed her use of his first name. “And, thanks. Is...there anything else you want to say to me??”  String couldn't miss the hopeful look in her eyes, and when he turned and looked at Dom, Dom simply shook his head and walked away. _You're on your own on this one,_ _kid,_ Dom said to himself anxiously. Dom had a vision of Caitlin screaming at String, then telling Dom that she quit, walking over to her car, heading home to her apartment to pack, and then heading back to Texas. _If that happens,_ Dom said to himself anxiously, _Cait'll never forgive you, String. And...neither will I._ He stopped walking and turned back towards Cait and String, hoping he'd be able to hear what was going on.

 

 

“String,” Cait began hesitantly, “there _is_ another reason I did what I did today...I know it was a dumb thing to do, and like I said, I apologize...but I was tryin' to show you that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself...even in Airwolf...and that it'd be okay if you trusted me with her, the way you do Dom. And also, I was kinda hopin' it would show you it'd be okay if you told me how you feel about me. I hope you feel the same way about me that I do about you, String, but after what I did today, I guess I'd understand if you didn't.” She took a deep breath and steeled her heart and mind for String's reaction, whatever it might turn out to be.

 

 

“So how do you feel about me, Cait?” String asked her sincerely. _Even though I have a feeling I already know the answer,_ String said to himself.

 

 

“String...I—I _love_ you,” Caitlin said anxiously. “I don't know when it started...maybe that first day I saw you out there workin' on Dom's Stearman...or maybe after what happened with Horn, when I thought you were dead...but I have loved you for a _very long time._ ” Caitlin lowered her head, embarrassed, but relieved that her secret had finally come out. _Now, we'll see what String thinks,_ Caitlin said to herself anxiously.

 

 

 _I knew it,_ String said to himself. Hawke's silence after Caitlin's confession made both her and Dom nervous. Finally, String lifted her face so she could look into his eyes, and he said the words Caitlin had convinced herself she'd never hear, except in her dreams at night. “Caitlin...I—I love you, too.” String smiled hesitantly at Caitlin, seeing her expression brighten into the “million-dollar smile” that Hawke had fallen in love with so long ago.

 

 

“String, I have waited...and _prayed..._ for _so long..._ to hear you say that to me,” Caitlin said, and String noticed the tears in her eyes.

 

 

“Caitlin, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to—”String was forced to stop talking when Caitlin interrupted him, angrily.

 

 

“String, _stop it!!_ ” Caitlin snapped. “You don't need to apologize to me!! Those tears aren't because I'm sad, for Pete's sake...they're because I'm _happy!!_   I'm happy—and _relieved—_ that you finally figured out how you feel about me!!!” Without another word, she launched herself into his arms, smothering his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

 

 

The longer the kiss went on, the more concerned Dom got. _C'mon, you two, breathe!!_ He said to himself, even though he was cheering them on. _Dammit, it's about time those two figured their feelings out!!_ _Or at least, it's about time_ _ **String**_ _figured_ _ **his**_ _feelings out,_ Dom said to himself as he watched String and Caitlin. He lifted his head and said a prayer of thanks to Saint Jude, the patron saint of all hopeless people, and to Saint Anthony, the saint of miracles. _I got the feelin' that Cait's known how she felt for a long time...she's just been waiting for String to pull his head out of his behind...well,_ Dom added as he watched Cait and String, _I guess your wait's over, sweetheart._

 

 

Finally, Caitlin and String broke their kiss, gasping for breath due to the length of the kiss. When she finally felt like she could construct a complete sentence, she said, “String...all I ever wanted was for you to trust me...trust me with Airwolf, and most importantly—trust me with your heart. And, I was hopin' that someday, you'd love me...the way I love you. Dom told me about what you had with Gabrielle...and you deserve that kind of love again. And I want nothing more than to be the one to give that love to you...if you'll let me,” she said.

 

 

“I...I know, Cait,” String said, pulling her body close to his. “And, I'm sorry I've been denying my feelings for so long. But it's not going to be easy...you know how I get sometimes, and of course, Airwolf means there's always going to be danger in our lives...but I promise you—I'll never let anything, or anyone, get in the way of my feelings for you, ever again. And, I'll spend the rest of my...of _our_ lives making up for my attitude before. And,” he said, looking deep into Caitlin's eyes, hoping she could see the love and sincerity in his, “I—I do trust you—with Airwolf...and with everything. Including my heart.”

 

 

“Thank you so much, String,” Caitlin said happily. She'd caught the emphasis Hawke had placed on his comment, _'the rest_ _of_ _ **our**_ _lives.' He must be more serious than I thought,_ Caitlin said to herself excitedly. _Especially when he said 'I trust you with Airwolf...and with everything. Including my heart._ _'_ _I know what it took for Hawke to say that._ “Don't worry, String,” Caitlin said as she looked up at him. “I'll keep them both safe. Airwolf...and your heart.” She smiled up at him before he kissed her again, and she allowed herself to fully respond to String's kiss. She knew that with String's attitude, she'd have her hands full keeping Hawke from slipping back into his old habits and running back inside himself when things became difficult. _But, I'll_ _just have to follow him when he runs to that place—and, I'll_ _enjoy every minute of it,_ Caitlin said to herself excitedly. She walked back into the hangar with String's arm around her, and her arm around him. _And, I'm the happiest gal on the face of the Earth,_ she said to herself as she pondered the future. _Our future,_ she said to herself, _together._


	2. Chap. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned to write a second chapter, but as Mogo Girl so accurately pointed out, I didn't specify “The End” in the original...and the voices have been talking...so, here is the final chapter. Events will occur approximately six months after the events of Chap. 1. Hope you enjoy

“Dom...are you sure about this??” Caitlin O'Shannessy asked, worried. _Combat? He wants me to fly in combat??_ Caitlin had been flying Airwolf more frequently since that day six months ago when she took the Lady out of the Lair for a little unscheduled solo time. _But those have all been non-threatening situations,_ Caitlin said to herself worriedly. _This...this is different. And...I've gotta admit...I'm scared. Hell, forget **scared...** I'm **terrified.**_

 

 

“Dammit, Caitlin, we don't have a choice!” Dominic Santini shouted as he and Caitlin set Stringfellow Hawke's unconscious body in the co-pilot's seat. “String's out cold, and I've only got one hand that works!  There's no way I can fly us outta here...you're the only chance we've got!!”

 

 

Worriedly, Caitlin nodded. She knew what had happened, of course—they had tracked John Bradford Horn to the small island that he'd wanted Hawke to install him as ruler of a few months ago—apparently, the government there had recently been overthrown, and the citizenry had offered to allow Horn to assume rule over the island as absolute dictator. He'd gotten everything he'd wanted, except Airwolf. But Horn had sent a team to attempt to acquire the helicopter again. Hawke and Dom had been able to stop them, but Hawke had determined that they were going to stop Horn, once and for all.

 

 

During the assault on Horn's island, Hawke, Dom, and Caitlin had attempted to find the reclusive, insane billionaire, and they had found him—but, Hawke had been knocked unconscious during the assault, and Dom had broken his left hand—leaving Caitlin as the only healthy pilot. Hawke was breathing on his own, which relieved both Dom and Cait, but he was out cold; and that meant that Caitlin was going to have to fight their way past the island's defenses. She took a deep breath as she assumed the commander's chair, and Dom climbed into his normal spot in the EDCC.

 

 

“Dom, are you sure?” Caitlin asked as she lifted Airwolf into the sky. “I—I've never done this before...sure, I've flown Airwolf...but never like this...”

 

 

“Cait,” Dom said, “if we had a choice, I'd gladly give it to ya...but look at String. He's in no shape to do this...and neither am I. I'm gonna have enough problems calling up any weapons you need with just one hand...there's no way I could fly this thing. If you don't do it, we're as good as dead...and we'll lose Airwolf to Horn. You get it?? _You're all we've got!!_ Just do what I tell you, when I tell you to do it...you know where the targeting visor switch is on the helmet?”

 

 

She reached up with her left hand and found the switch. “Got it,” she replied, flipping the switch and dropping the visor over her eyes.

 

 

“That'll help,” Dom said as he glanced at the radar scope. “Okay, here we go! We've got choppers coming...three o'clock!!”

 

 

“Got 'em,” Caitlin said, turning her head to the right and spotting the choppers. She swung Airwolf towards them and touched the firing stud, launching two Hellfire missiles at the choppers, and was rewarded when they exploded in satisfying balls of fire.

 

 

“Nice shootin', sweetheart!!” Dom exulted as anti-aircraft fire hit Airwolf harmlessly. “We got machine gun nests, thirty meters dead ahead.”

 

 

“Got 'em,” Caitlin said, squeezing the trigger to Airwolf's 30mm chain guns and watching the emplacements explode a few seconds later.

 

 

“ _Rockets!!”_ Dom called out worriedly.

 

 

“Sunbursts,” Caitlin ordered, and Dom quickly punched out two of the powerful decoys. “Raise our IR suppression, too, Dom.”

 

 

“IR Suppression factor 98.4,” Dom replied, remembering two years ago, during the mission to rescue Archangel, when he and String had done this exact same thing. Dom knew Caitlin was nervous, just like he was. _Just hang in there, sweetheart,_ Dom said to himself. _This'll all be over soon enough...one way or the other._

 

 

“Cait, we've got three choppers behind us...two miles and closing in a _big hurry!_ ” Dom said anxiously. “You want turbos?”

 

 

“ _No,_ Dom,” Caitlin said insistently. “I'd never be able to control her at that speed. We'll have to take 'em on.” She swung Airwolf around to face the oncoming attackers, and dispatched one with a Hellfire shot, bringing the second one down with another burst of fire from the chain guns. The third helicopter evaded Caitlin's first Hellfire shot, then was able to dodge several bursts of gunfire.

 

 

“This guy is _good,_ ” Caitlin grumbled as she attempted a snap shot with the chain guns, but watched the chopper evade to her left. “Where is he, Dom??”

 

 

“Comin' around to our six o'clock,” Dom said as they felt machine gun fire from the helicopter rattle Airwolf.

 

 

“Caitlin, what the heck are you doing??” Dom demanded as he felt Airwolf slowing.

 

 

“I'm bringin' him in _closer,_ Dom,” Caitlin said calmly.

 

 

Dom, meanwhile, was going ballistic. “You're gonna do _what??_ ” he shouted.

 

 

“I'm gonna hit the brakes, and he'll fly right by,” Caitlin said confidently. A few seconds later, she hauled back on the throttle and cyclic, slowing Airwolf dramatically as she pulled up and saw the helicopter pull gracefully in front of her.

 

 

“ _Good-bye,”_ Caitlin said, launching a Hellfire at her target as soon as she heard the lock-on tone. The missile tracked perfectly, and the copter exploded a few seconds later.

 

 

“Scope's clean!!” Dom called out. “Cait, you _did it!!_ ”

 

 

“ _WHOO-WHEE!!”_ Caitlin exulted. Dom could only imagine the grin Caitlin was sporting. _Probably almost as big as mine,_ Dom said to himself. _String'll be so proud of her. Probably even prouder than I am._

 

 

“Okay,” Caitlin said, “now to get you guys to a doctor.” She swung Airwolf around and headed for home.

 

 

**Foxbridge Clinic**

 

 

 _I can't believe it,_ Caitlin thought to herself as she waited for word on String's condition. _I did it. I flew the Lady, in combat...and we're okay._ She knew Airwolf had taken several hits from cannon fire, and would probably require some cosmetic repairs, at least, but that was expected after a mission like the one they'd just flown.

 

 

“Congratulations, Cait,” Dom said, beaming. “You did just fine.” He hugged her as carefully and as tightly as he could, with the cast on his left wrist.

 

 

“Yes, Caitlin,” Archangel said as he came up behind Dominic. “Dom told me you were the one who flew Airwolf out...and through Horn's defenses. Congratulations...and well done.” He smiled at Caitlin, but Archangel could see her mind was on Hawke.

 

 

“How's String doing??” Caitlin demanded, confirming Michael's suspicions.

 

 

Almost as if in answer, Marella came out of String's room just at that moment. “He's fine, Cait,” Marella said, and noticed Caitlin's relieved smile. “He's got a headache, not to mention a good-sized bruise on his head...but he's just fine...thanks to you.”

 

 

“May I—?”Caitlin asked, but Marella had already opened the door to Hawke's room.

 

 

“Go ahead,” Marella said, smiling. “He's awake, and he asked for you a few minutes ago.” She gave Caitlin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as Caitlin walked past her into Hawke's room.

 

 

“Hey there,” Caitlin said, smiling at Hawke.

 

 

“Hey yourself, beautiful,” Hawke said as he smiled back at her.

 

 

“How're you feeling, String?” Caitlin wanted to know.

 

 

“Well, everything works,” Hawke said, “so other than this headache, I guess I'm okay. What happened, anyway??”

 

 

“You got hit by a piece of falling debris back at the compound,” Caitlin said. “Do you remember??”

 

 

“Yeah,” Hawke said. “We were looking for Horn, and I think I stepped on a booby trap, or something. There was an explosion, and that's the last thing I remember. Guess whatever hit me knocked me out.” Caitlin nodded, relieved that the blow to Hawke's head hadn't caused him to have amnesia, like had happened before.

 

 

“So, I heard you were quite the hero today,” Hawke said, gazing proudly at her.

 

 

“I guess you could say that,” Caitlin replied sheepishly as she moved to sit on the bed next to String. “Dom told me we didn't have a choice—you were knocked out, and he had that broken hand...so it was up to me. I told Dom I didn't want to do it...but he told me I was all we had—it was either I did it, or we were as good as dead, and Horn would have wound up with Airwolf.”Caitlin searched Hawke's face for any reaction, and was shocked and relieved when he smiled lovingly at her.

 

 

“Thanks, Cait,” Hawke said. “Marella told me what happened after I got knocked out, and what you did—don't sell yourself short, Caitlin. You really came through for us, baby. If it hadn't been for you—” String stopped, and Cait wondered if he was remembering what happened with Horn before, when he had captured String and Airwolf.

 

 

“Stop it, String,” Caitlin said as she moved closer to him. “You've saved my butt, and Dom's, more times than I can even think of...I'm glad I was able to help you this time.”

 

 

“Well, as far as I'm concerned, _you're_ the hero this time out,” Hawke said, causing Caitlin to blush. Then he slid to the far side of the bed and said, “And I'm _very proud_ of you. Now, want to join me? For a minute? I think this bed is just big enough for the two of us,” String added, smiling at Caitlin.

 

 

“Stringfellow Hawke, I thought you'd _never ask,”_ Caitlin said with a smile as she kicked off her sneakers and slipped into the bed next to Hawke. She immediately slipped her arms around him, and was relieved when she felt his arms around her. She placed her head against his chest, one ear directly over his heart, and the sound of his heartbeat eventually lulled her to sleep.

 

 

Caitlin had no idea how long she'd been asleep, but she was jolted awake when she heard the door open and saw Dom and Marella walk in. “Oh, my!” Caitlin said, embarrassed.

 

 

“Cait, it's okay,” Dom said, smiling at her. “How's he doing??”

 

 

“He fell asleep a few minutes before I did,” Caitlin said, just as String's eyes opened.

 

 

“Hey, kid,” Dom said, smiling at him. “You look good.”

 

 

“Thanks, Dom,” String said, knowing why Dom was so embarrassed.

 

 

“So...how're you feeling?” Dom asked.

 

 

Hawke stole a glance at Caitlin before he answered. “I feel great, Dom,” he replied. “Better than I have in a long time...even with this headache...which doesn't even seem so bad anymore.”

 

 

 _Aha...and I know the reason why,_ Dom said to himself as he glanced at Caitlin. “Well,” Dom said aloud, “Marella wants to check on you again, String, so...”

 

 

“Right, Dom,” Caitlin said as she climbed out of the bed, much to String's displeasure.

 

 

“Relax, String,” Cait whispered, winking at him. “I'll be right here.”

 

 

“Okay, Cait,” String replied as Marella walked over to him, noticing that Caitlin had moved her chair closer to String's bed, and had taken his hand.

 

 

“Hawke, how are you feeling?” Marella asked him as she checked his eyes out with her flashlight.

 

 

“I'm really getting sick and tired of everybody asking me that, to be honest with you.” String said with a grin, which caused Marella and Caitlin both to laugh. “I'm okay...except for this headache...and even that's not bothering me so much anymore.Most important, I'm ready to get out of here, Marella. Any ideas when you guys might spring me??”

 

 

“Actually, Hawke, that's why I'm here. Dr. Jackson and I have been talking, and we agree that you're okay...aside from the bruise and the headache, so we're going to let you get out of here...but, I am going to ask—no, make that _insist—_ that somebody take care of you for a couple of days...and,” she said, noticing Caitlin's smile, “I think I know the perfect volunteer.”

 

 

“No problem, Marella,” Caitlin said as she stood up. “I'll be glad to.” She and Marella walked out of the room so Hawke could get dressed.

 

 

“So,” Marella said, remembering Cait's expression when she saw Marella and Dom, “I gather things are better between you and Hawke?”

 

 

“Oh, yeah,” Caitlin replied, beaming. “I think String's finally decided to let me in... _all the way in._ I think we're going to be in each other's lives for a long time.” _A_ _ **very**_ _long time, if I have anything to say about it,_ Caitlin said to herself excitedly.

 

 

“Well, congratulations, Cait,” Marella said, smiling at her. “Both on your performance during the mission, and personally, with String. I'm really happy for you.”

 

 

“Thanks, Marella,” Caitlin replied. “I've been hopin' this would happen for a _long time,_ y'know!!”

 

 

“You're not the only one, Cait,” Marella said, smiling at her friend. _Michael and I have been wondering when you two would figure your feelings out for a long time now...guess we can stop wondering._

 

 

When the nurse showed up with the wheelchair, Hawke refused to sit down, but Caitlin pushed him down into it firmly, but gently. “No buts, String,” Caitlin insisted. “It's hospital rules, and you're going to play by the rules.” She grabbed hold of one of his hands, and noticed that simple action made him smile. “I thought that would make you feel better, String,” she said, smiling at him as Dom rolled String's chair out of the room.

 

 

“Okay, you two,” Dom said after they were back at Santini Air, “get outta here. And I don't want to see you back here until the doc says it's okay...got it??”

 

 

“Got it,” Caitlin replied. “C'mon, String.” She led Hawke out of the hangar and over to one of Dom's choppers, opening the co-pilot's door for him.

 

 

“Cait, I'm okay,” String protested, but Caitlin firmly shook her head.

 

 

“String, the doctor told you _no flying_ for a couple of days...and he _meant it._ So sit there and behave yourself...and don't even think about moving your hands onto the controls.” The glare she gave him told Hawke that Caitlin was not going to accept anything less than total acquiescence, so he mumbled, “Okay, Cait.”

 

 

Caitlin nodded, smiling at him. “Good,” she said, giving him a short kiss on the cheek before she walked around to the pilot's side and climbed in. She strapped herself in, and a few minutes later, they were on their way back to the cabin.

 

 

“Cait,” String said, “you don't have to stay. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of—”as soon as he said it, though, Hawke knew it was a mistake.

 

 

“Forget it, String,” Caitlin insisted. “Marella told you that you needed somebody to take care of you for a couple of days...and I'm going to be that somebody! It goes along with what I told you before...about keeping everything safe. That includes _you_ ,” she insisted. “No arguments, String...okay??”

 

 

“Okay, okay,” Hawke grumbled, but Caitlin saw a small smile teasing the corner of his mouth. 

 

 

Caitlin ended up staying at the cabin for three days before Michael came up with Dom and Dr. Jackson from Foxbridge. Dr. Jackson gave Hawke a thorough examination and pronounced him fully recovered from the injuries he'd sustained.

 

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Caitlin said, smiling at him.

 

 

“Yeah, thanks, Doc,” Hawke echoed.

 

 

“My pleasure, Mr. Hawke,” Dr. Jackson replied. “Just...be a little more careful next time. You _might not_ be so lucky.”

 

 

“Okay, Doctor,” Hawke replied, and Caitlin smiled at him.

 

 

“Well, Cait,” Dom said after Michael and Dr. Jackson had left, “guess you'll be coming too, huh?? I mean...there's no reason you have to stay here, now that String's okay, right??”

 

 

Caitlin saw the disappointed look on String's face. “Right, Dom,” she replied. “I'll see you later, okay, String?”

 

 

“Okay, Cait,” Hawke replied, and he wondered if she'd caught the sadness in his voice. He walked to the front door of the cabin and watched as Caitlin and Dom climbed into the chopper and lifted off. Hawke wasn't surprised to feel a tear rolling down his cheek as the helicopter faded into the distance.

 

 

“Dom...there's somethin' I want to tell you,” Caitlin said as they headed back to the hangar. “I'm...I'm thinkin' about—” Dom glanced over at Caitlin in the co-pilot's chair, and saw the smile on her face.

 

 

“You're thinkin' you want to move into the cabin, permanently, am I right?” Dom asked hesitantly.

 

 

“Yeah,” Cait replied, smiling at him. “I mean...I love String, you know that...and I can't imagine bein' away from him.  Besides, I heard his voice when I said I was leavin'...and I got a funny feelin' that String wants me there with him...and, I have to admit, I want that, too. So, will you help me??”

 

 

“My pleasure, Cait, my pleasure,” Dom said, smiling at her. As soon as they landed back at the hangar, Caitlin and Dom headed for her house and began packing her clothes and personal items to take back to the cabin. “We won't be able to get everything outta here in one trip,” Cait had said, “but this ought to last me for a few days.” Dom nodded at the three suitcases and said, “I certainly hope so, Cait.” He smiled at her as he imagined String's reaction when they came back. _Boy, have we got a surprise for you, kid,_ Dom said to himself with a smile as they drove back to the hangar. A short time later, they were in the air headed back to String's cabin.

 

 

String, meanwhile, was outside his cabin playing his cello. It was a Prokofiev piece, sad and mournful, and Hawke felt it perfectly matched his mood. _I—I really enjoyed having Caitlin here these last few days,_ String said to himself. _And, I thought she was really beginning to feel at home here, with me. So why did she decide to leave?_ Just then, he turned his head toward a sound only he could hear, and was surprised to see a Santini Air helicopter headed towards the cabin.

 

 

Hawke quickly got up and moved back towards the cabin, giving the helicopter room to land on the dock. He was surprised, but relieved, to find Caitlin and Dom in the chopper. Caitlin quickly unstrapped and climbed out as Dom shut the engines down.

 

 

“Cait! What are you doing back here?” Hawke demanded, a little more harshly than he'd intended.

 

 

 _That's not the reaction I was hopin' for,_ Caitlin said to herself worriedly. “String,” she began sheepishly, “I—I made a decision after Dom and I left—I decided I wanted to stay _here,_ with you...for as long as you'll have me.” She searched Hawke's face for his reaction, and was relieved when he smiled broadly and wrapped her in his arms.

 

 

 _That could be a **very** long time, if I've got anything to say about it, Cait,_ String said to himself. Aloud, he said, “Then, I just have one thing to say—Welcome _home,_ Caitlin.” Hawke said, smiling down at her. He quickly helped Dom get Caitlin's suitcases out of the storage compartment of the helicopter and carried them inside, then put his cello away. Dom then decided to fix dinner, since it was nearly that time anyway.

 

 

By the time dinner was finished and they were alone, Hawke decided to ask the question that had been burning in his mind since Caitlin told him she was moving into the cabin. “Cait, what are we going to do about the...arrangements?” His reluctance told Cait exactly which _arrangements_ he was thinking of.

 

 

“String,” Caitlin said as she slipped her arms around him, “did you really think I'd decide to move in here with you, but not decide to share your bed? I mean, really...think about that for a second, okay? _I love you,_ Stringfellow Hawke...and I want to be with you...in _every way._ Okay??”

 

 

“Okay, Caitlin,” Hawke replied, knowing from personal experience that arguing with her would not be a good idea. “I'm glad you're here,” he added, smiling at her.

 

 

“I'm glad I'm here, too,” Caitlin said, moving closer in his arms. She kissed him again, and when they separated, Hawke knew exactly what she wanted from the look in her eyes. He quickly gathered her in his arms and took her to the sleeping loft, where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved her, and he learned how much she loved him in return.

 

 

No one—least of all Dom—was surprised six weeks later when Hawke and Cait announced that they were going to get married. They had a simple ceremony out on the dock, with Caitlin's mother and older sister Erin, Michael, Marella, Dom, and a very special guest—String's brother Saint John, who had come home a few days after Hawke got out of the hospital. String had been angry when he found out that his brother had been alive all these years, but after Saint John explained the intel and covert ops work he'd been doing since the end of the war, String understood. So, Saint John stood as String's best man, while Caitlin's sister stood as her maid of honor.

 

 

When the wedding was finished, Caitlin and Hawke stood wrapped in each other's arms on the porch, looking out over the lake. Finally, String said, “Welcome home, _Mrs. Hawke._ ” Caitlin sighed happily and said, “I can't believe it, String. I can't believe we're finally married.”

 

 

“Well, believe it, Cait,” String replied, taking her hand and walking back into the cabin, not stopping until they reached the sleeping loft.

 

 

Caitlin moved closer to String, her happiness shining in her blue-green eyes. “String...I just wanted to tell you...I'm really glad you decided to trust me...with everything.”

 

 

Hawke smiled at her, finally feeling totally happy and content for the first time in a long time. “So am I, Cait...so am I,” he said, pulling her into his arms for a deep and passionate kiss. They quickly became oblivious to everything around them, except each other, and perfectly content to stay that way, at least until morning.

 

 

**THE END!**


End file.
